


Devil’s Night

by glitterydesires



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterydesires/pseuds/glitterydesires
Summary: Tate Langdon hasn’t been invited to a Devil’s Night at the Hotel Cortez. Until Now.





	Devil’s Night

It’s a cold Halloween night. Tate is invited to his first Devil’s Night. Halloween night is the only time those in the Murder House get to leave town so he took the chance. He invited Violet but she didn’t want to come. She’s still mad at him. I mean, why wouldn’t she be? 

Tate walks into Hotel Cortez. He sees a man who looks like him with black short hair and a mustache standing in front of the stairs.

“Welcome to your first Devil’s Night? What took you so long Langdon?” The man says.

“Oh..I don’t know. How did you know who I was?”

He laughs.

“I’m James March. I know many who have released their darkness into the world.”

Tate stops for a second. His mind goes back to that day.

He sees a man with curly black hair and sunglasses walk upstairs.

“Hey see you in room 64, Mr. Ramirez.” March smiles.

“Hey. Also hi Tate.” Richard notices.

“How do you know me?” Tate questions.

“You have a lot to learn.” March sighs. 

“Also why haven’t I been invited before? I died in 1994.”

“Don’t take it so personal. It was either you or the Zodiac and we had enough of that guy. Now enough talking, let’s go.”

James takes Tate to the elevator. They get out and right in front is room 64.

Tate begins to actually get nervous. 

“Tate sit next to Jeff.” James insists.

“Careful there.” Aileen laughs obnoxiously.

“Uh hi.” Tate shyly smiles.

James brings out a big pan of lasagna and sets it on the table. 

“So why haven’t you came before? Didn’t the shooting happen 25 years ago?” Jeff says nervously.

“Uh Yea. Mr. March just never told me about this before. Also am I really as evil as all of you?”

James gasps.

“You began something Tate. Also we know about the anti christ birth.” James explains.

“What and what?”

“Do you not pay attention like at all or are you just humble?”

“Leave the kid alone. Here have a drink.” Richard insists.

Richard gives Tate a glass of champagne. He sips it. He’s 17 forever so it’s not like he’d ever be 21 physically anyways.

“Your first drink?” John asks.

“Yea. Well I’ll never technically be 21 anyways” Tate realizes.

“Also kid, James is sorta right. You did start something evil so yes you’re as evil as us. Also the fact that you did bring in the anti christ.”

“When did I-“

“The prophecy. You’ll learn in about a year.”

Tate sits there drinking his champagne. He thinks of what he could’ve possibly done. Suddenly, a vision comes to him. A vision so sinister, even for him. He saw the world go in flames. A man was near those flames who had long curly hair, sinister black eyes, and a cloak. 

Tate realizes, he did start something.


End file.
